Jessie
Jessica'''mentioned by James in Pokémon Shipwreck (also known as '''Jessie in Japanese as ムサシ Musashi) is a member of Team Rocket. She tends to be a drama queen and has a diabolical temperament. She works with James and Meowth. Their main goal is to steal Pokémon, preferably Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. She and James have rivalry with Butch and Cassidy. Jessie's name is sometimes misspelled as Jesse, as her name comes from the infamous outlaw Jesse James. Appearance Jessie has long red hair in a snake style with curly tips, sapphire blue eyes and is usually seen in a customized Team Rocket uniform, which consists a white sleeved midriff with a large red R on it and a black short sleeved midriff underneath, a white short skirt and black thigh-high boots. She also wears green, pearl-like earrings and a long black gloves. From Pokémon Johto League Champions opening and onwards, Jessie's hair has changed from red to fuchsia pink. When a wild Scyther and its swarm attacked them, it manages to slash Jessie's long hair which is now styled into shoulder length like James in Tracey Gets Bugged. But in A Tail with a Twist when a wild Seviper manages to bite her hair it was ripped off and her hair becomes medium length all these hairstyles made Jessie furious when each of the Pokémon had accidentally cut her long hair. As Jessilina her disguise form, she wears an orange sleeveless dress that resembles an apron with yellow frills in each sides along with two pockets in the sides of her puffy dress. Underneath, she wears a white long sleeve button shirt with a dark blue laced ribbon on the collar and brown cowboy boots. Her long hair is tied in low pigtails and wears yellow thick glasses. This disguise is usually her coordinator form with her beloved Dustox. In the events of Pokemon: Black & White after she was promoted to Advanced Agent, Jessie's Team Rocket uniform is now charcoal gray before it changes back to the original white after Battling with the Love of Bug-Types!. In an attempt to hide the fact that she was from Team Rocket, She wears a dark purple trenchcoat, a matching sunglasses and a fedora hat to conceal herself. However, the trenchcoat is too long, so usually she ends up wearing it with James being the one walking and she sitting on James's shoulders. In the XY series, her initial disguise has her wearing a long pale blue sleeved v-neck jacket with a purple belt tucked on her jacket, a white long sleeved button shirt underneath and a white ribbon on the collar, white pants and a matching purple sandals, she wears a long white hat to make her hair shorter and wears sunglasses. Her sunglasses is also used as her headband while wearing her hat. As Jessilie her disguise form, she wears a different shades of purple long sleeved gown with dark purple linings as the baggy skirt is long up to her feet and has a light pink large ribbon at the back as its sash are hanging loose in each sides and a white fluffy extended collar on her dress. She also wears purple high heels while wearing a necklace with a pink diamond pendant on her neck and a emerald shaped earrings with gold outlines. Her hair is tied in a large bun with a sapphire shaped jewel with gold outlines at the center of her head. When she briefly works with Dr. White before she rejoins with James and Meowth as Jessilia, she wears an off-white long sleeve loose button shirt with a pink shoal to cover both of her shoulders, blue denim shorts and brown sandals. Her hair is now tied in tangles while she is not seen wore a lipstick and her green pearl-like earrings on her ear. Personality Jessie is the complete opposite of the Team Rocket trio, having a very tough streak personality of being vain and very prone to anger. She also values her beauty and became conscious of her long hair; she will become furious if her face or her hair is damaged. A prime example is in Tracey Gets Bugged when a younger Scyther manages to slash her hair into a shoulder length causing her to be devastated and tries to scare the captured swarm of Scyther in a wicked manner and physically beating Pokémon such as Meowth and her Seviper before she caught it in her Poké Ball. Jessie also shows her violent outrage when someone insults about her beauty by calling her old or "old hag". Her anger also scares James and Meowth especially when their missions ends up in a failure. Jessie have a special preferences to snake-like Pokemon such as her Ekans who later evolved into Arbok and her Seviper. She also makes preference her love of Poison-type Pokemon as seen in The Ninja Poke-Showdown!. In addition, she adored her Dustox, which she then released in Crossing Paths!. Jessie also has a long-standing rivalry with Cassidy, another member of Team Rocket. Their rivalry is mostly pronounced in some episodes involving Cassidy and Butch, much like Ash's rivalry with Gary Oak. In Grating Spaces!, it reveals that Jessie and James managed to ruin their vacation privileges such as plane tickets for their vacation which they give to Brock's parents, Flint and Lola while posing as gym re-modelers and the two Pokémon, a Charizard and a Aggron, sent by Team Rocket's Delibird that are used to fight Ash's Donphan and Brock's Steelix. Jessie can be seen devastated for their actions after realizing these privileges belong to both Butch and her rival, Cassidy. During the events in Pokémon: Black & White, Jessie's tough personality had been subsided due to her promotion as an Advanced Agent. Her personality soon switched to being calm and collected, much more relaxed and more like a true villain but maintains her mean streak when facing Ash and his friends. But after Operation Tempest is thwarted by Ash and the group she returns to her old personality once more. In the XY series, it is revealed that Jessie shows her capable of love as seen in one episode after she and her Wobbuffet were saved by Dr. White and his female Wobbuffet from drowning into the river stream and she falls in love with him and going so far as she works with him as his assistant in her disguised form, Jessilia. However, she dislikes rejection which she found out that Dr. White the man that she loves actually likes someone else which is his close friend of his making her reunited with James and Meowth to rejoin their team as Team Rocket. She is last seen being upset over getting rejected while she secretly gives Dr. White some flowers as a gift. Biography Anime Jessie was a poor girl with a cold past whose mother, Miyamoto, disappeared in an avalanche on an expedition with Team Rocket to capture the legendary Pokémon Mew. As a child, her foster mother (her real mother in the dub) made sushi with a "base ingredient," the snow. So, Jessie enjoys eating snow. She would even go out of her way to get some and make some of her mother's old "recipes". She was also known that she had a doll that she adored, but was destroyed ten years ago, and taken away by a Jynx to Santa to repair. She thought that Santa was actually a Jynx and that Santa(Jynx) stole her doll. It was then known in the same episode, that actually Santa had repaired her doll for her, but as she did not believed Santa's legend from then on, Santa was unable to get to her to return her the doll. At the end of the episode, the trio decided to capture Santa for Jessie's gifts, but instead a Jynx came to their window and used Sweet Kiss, causing them to fall into deep sleep. Not much is known about Jessie's past, except for lots of incomplete flashbacks. In the chapter nine of the first season, Jessie talks about her bad memories of study in the Pokémon Technical Institute. At the time, she already knew James; they studied together for "a big test", but after getting the lowest grades in the school's history, they joined a bike gang in Sunny Town episodes later. Jessie went to Team Rocket after failing in her attempt to become a Pokémon nurse, partly due to the fact that the Pokémon nursing school she attended was only for Pokémon who wanted to be nurses (in this case, the Chansey), not for people. But she did not know that until their graduation day. More recently, it was learnt that she was studying dance at a school with two friends, letting go of one of her first youthful loves in order to pursue her dream of being a star. However, she failed to impress the judges like her friends did and regreted not having accepted the invitation to accompany the boy to compete in Pokémon Contests. This was shown in DP073, Crossing Paths!, when she also released her Dustox to be in love with a female Dustox, owned by a guy who looked identitical to her lost lover. Not much is known of her former love life, but she said that has never been very lucky in love as her sweethearts have either treated her unfairly and/or abandoned her. She is later paired up with James, a rebellious rich-boy who did not wanted to follow his family wishes, and Meowth, a fast-talking Pokémon who has dreams of being on the top. She is close friends with the two of them, even though she often behaves irritably towards them. She is shown to be very fond of James, as seen in Holy Matrimony!, when she was reluctant to leave him behind with his fiancée. She was overjoyed when James returned and revealed his intentions to continue working with her and Meowth, despite the fact that he had to relinquish his family inheritance to do so. As of her, James's and Meowth's promotion and transfer to Unova, Jessie had became a veteran stealth artist and an excellent athlete, and was often successful in many missions with her team mates, to the point of the trio becoming a serious enemy for Ash and co. The trio were key in Team Rocket's Meteorite plan, taking orders directly from Giovanni himself as well as his secretary. Jessie and her team-mates worked together with Pierce and met Doctor Zager. Once the plan culminated, Jessie and her team-mates were asked to do as they please in Unova, so they continued working hard to do Team Rocket good and now worked closely with Zager. Ash had thus become less important to them but they would still antagonize him if he interfered in their plans. In Scare at the Litwick Mansion!, she, James and Meowth had their life energy drained by four Litwick which they are also warned by Doctor Zager because of their origins. The trio are forced to teamed up with Ash and his friends after she was saved by Ash, and Cilan saved by James from being engulfed into the Ghost World to fight against the four Litwick and its leader, Lampent. After James made the first attack from his Yamask and allowing Cilan's Dwebble to attack them with its X-Scissor, her Woobat managed to knock Lampent with Air Slash after Ash's Oshawott destroyed Lampent's Inferno attack with a Water Gun blast, allowing Pikachu to blast them away, back into the Ghost World with Electro Ball. After the incident and their life energy restored, Jessie told Ash and his friends that next time they meet, they will be enemies while James informs them that they will get Pikachu the next time they meet before the trio fly away with their jetpacks. Their word in the last episode proves to be true when they manage to capture Iris' Axew, Emmy's Druddigon and Ash's Pikachu in the episode, The Dragon Master's Path! after using James' Yamask and her Woobat to ambush them while riding in the air rocket but Druddigon manage to free Pikachu with its Dragon Claw before being caught by them. Their rocket is soon crashed thanks to Axew's nearly mastered Dragon Rage which allows it and Druddigon to escape briefly in the mountains but they are soon attacked by both Yamask and Woobat. When Ash and the group arrive to retrieve both, James let Yamask unleash its Shadow Ball but it fails when Pikachu hits it and her Woobat with his Thunderbolt. Therefore, his Yamask unleashes Night Shade on Emmy but was defended by her Druddigon. Team Rocket's stealing attempts are soon futile when they are attacked by Druddigon's newly learned Draco Meteor and Yamask fainted due to its attack and finally they were soon hit by Axew's mastered Dragon Rage forcing them to flee in jetpacks as James coldly remarks that Ash and his group are always getting in their way. Their actions are getting too far in the episode, Gotta Catch a Roggenrola!, where they used a machine created by Doctor Zager by capturing several Roggenrola and using the machine to create a deadly Flash Cannon. One of the Roggenrola manage to warn Ash and the group about the incident in the cave which they found they are the ones behind it. Although Ash rescues it from Tepig's Ember before they flee and take refuge at the abandoned warehouse where they are testing the machine until they are found by Ash and the group thanks to Iris' Excadrill and Cilan's Pansage who dug the hole to catch them. Jessie releases her Woobat to stop them only to be hit from Tepig's Ember. Therefore, Ash's Roggenrola risks its life to save its friends by convincing not to do it. It does a Flash Cannon to deflect it. When they did another powerful Flash Cannon while Ash tries to defend it, the machine is soon malfunctioned due to all of the Roggenrola are able to control their energy while reversing control. Jessie is forced to fight Ash and the group releasing her Woobat while teaming up with James' Yamask. Despite their efforts, both of their Pokemon are defeated by Ash's Tepig. They are soon forced to flee using jetpacks when Ash's Pikachu along with all of the Roggenrola destroy the machine with Electro Ball and Flash Cannon combination. James became disappointed after seeing them getting failed in their mission while Jessie still states that they will take over Unova for their boss, Giovanni as they continue to fly away with their jetpacks. By the time Meowth was fired in Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!, James and Jessie coldly abandoned it because of his mission backfired. That truce where Meowth was fired is actually an undercover where he joins with Ash and the group on their journey until in the episode Crisis from an Underground Up! where Meowth reveals his actions to Ash and his friends by tricking them while they stole most of the Poké Balls including all of Ash and his friends' Pokémon in the Pokémon Center down the Nimbasa Subway. Their nefarious act continues in Battle for the Underground which they are aided by Doctor Zager to capture the train. After all of Ash and his friends' Pokémon broke free, James, Jessie and Meowth rely on Doctor Zager's efforts until it foils by Ash's Snivy and Pikachu's Leaf Storm and Electro Ball combination to destroy the capture device. After failing to capture all of their Pokémon, James presses the detonator to escape in Doctor Zager's helicopter with Jessie and Meowth knowing they are not giving up to capture them all. In some episodes, Jessie watches James who manage to release all three legendary Pokémon such as Thundrus, Tornadrus and Landarous by removing the stone key from the pillars one by one in Milos Island even after they contact Doctor Zager to capture it despite their best efforts to capture it went failed thanks to Ash and the group. When a mythical wild Pokémon, Meloetta aids Ash and the group, they continue to observe its movement and finally found the undersea temple ruins beneath the sea. The trio later participates in their boss Giovanni's Operation: Tempest in both Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! and Unova's Survival Crisis!, Jessie and James fought both Cilan and Iris using his Yamask and her Woobat against Pansage and Axew. However, they are amused to see their boss, Giovanni defeated Ash and his Pikachu using Persian as his battling Pokémon as well as to capture Meloetta in the air craft as both taunts them that they are delayed. Despite their success and their efforts for Giovanni to paid off, he becomes consumed with his ambitions and being possessed by the Reveal Glass to summon the three legendary Pokémon in the sky and turning into their Therian forms so that Giovanni can control them. The trio are ordered by Giovanni to intensify their strength. Therefore when Giovanni admits his desire to destroy Unova when his organization reminds him to conquer it, he was consumed by his own ambitions and wants to destroyed it but James, Jessie and Meowth jumps and knocks their boss just to save his life and Giovanni regains control of himself. They are soon retreated by their air craft. Both James and Jessie admitted that Pikachu is special to them. After the failure of Operation: Tempest and N was introduced, James, Jessie and Meowth return to their old ways of capturing Pikachu and instead of being the serious enemy to Ash and the group and escaping with their jetpacks when they are defeated, they return to their old antics and dirty tricks from before and always blasted off when they are defeated. In the games, Jessie and James are supposed to be the same age as Ash. However, according to a special CD available only in Japan, Jessie and James are in their 20's in the second episode of Anime. An episode of the season Master Quest, reveals an old woman who is 120 years old. Jessie amazed at the replica which is 10 times her age. As Jessie obviously has more than 12 years, Meowth asked her where she learned mathematics. She has a long going rivalry with fellow Team Rocket Member Cassidy. In the episode "The Ultimate Test," while filling out an application she says aloud, "Age: 17, Profession: Diva." She was in disguise and therefore is probably lying about her age (as one should expect she would), but we can at least assume she would not claim to be older than she is because that would go against her character. Coordinator Disguises In Hoenn, Jessie began to compete as a Pokémon Coordinator, and although she was not successful, she continued to participate in each Pokémon Contest she could. At each contest, she disguised herself due to the notoriety of Team Rocket as a whole. Initially, she cheated, using technological assistance and intervention of James and Meowth, but then began to compete fairly. She often borrowed Pokémon from James for the contests, and has repeatedly used Meowth as one of her Pokémon. Despite losing in all contests in which she participated in Kanto and Hoenn, in the Sinnoh region, she won three ribbons herself, using her Dustox, Yanmega and Seviper, and obtained a ribbon after James won a contest in her place, as well as receiving one from Princess Salvia after Jessie won a match with her. Jessie then became eligible to participate in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and she made it into the semi-finals, but lost to Dawn. She also participated in Summer Camp Pokémon and got a diploma/credit for having studied (she was disguised as Jessilina). Jessie was the leader of her ragtag group, and she was not afraid to show it. After the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Jessie abandoned the Jessilina alias. There is also an episode that she worn a different outfit, putting on a different disguise. But with the name from the same base of Jessie, she turned up as Jessibella. Jessie repeated the disguise method during the Kalos Showcases, using the alias Jessilie. Using Meowth, Gourgeist and Wobbuffet, she won at least three Princess Keys (at least one through legitimate means), allowing her to participate in the Kalos Master Class. Much like the Grand Festival, Jessie made it to the semi-finals, but lost to Serena. Manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu Ash & Pikachu Pokémon On hand At Team Rocket HQ Released Traded Borrowed Befriended Temporary Status unknown Ribbons Contest rankings *Rustboro Contest: Appeal Round *Fallarbor Contest: Top 4 *Verdanturf Contest: Top 4 *Lilycove Contest: Top 4 *Pacifidlog Contest: Top 4 *Saffron Contest: Top 8 *Chrystanthemum Contest: Top 8 *Mulberry Contest: Runner-up *Jubilife Contest: Runner-up *Unofficial Contest: Winner *Floaroma Contest: Top 8 *Hearthome Contest: Top 8 *Wallace Cup: Appeal Round *Solaceon Contest: Appeal Round *Chocovine Contest: Top 4 *Sandalstraw Contest: Top 4 *Brussel Contest: Unknown *Daybreak Contest: Top 8 Grand Festival ranking Jessie placed in the following Grand Festival competitions: *Sinnoh Grand Festival: Top 4 Showcases In Kalos, Jessie started to compete as a Pokémon Performer, and like in Sinnoh contests she was successful enough to become a semi finalist. Her main goal was to be Kalos Queen like Aria and take over the Kalos region. This time, she uses fair methods to participate in showcases. Showcase Rankings *Coumarine City Showcase (Rookie Class): Theme Performance (as "Jessilee") *Dendemille Town Showcase (Rookie Class): 5th place *Anistar City Showcase (Rookie Class): 3rd place *Couriway Town Showcase (Rookie Class): Winner She won at least two other showcases off screen, though the towns and methods are left undisclosed. Master Class ranking *Gloire City Showcase: Top 4 Achievements *Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest: Unknown *P1 Grand Prix: Runner-up (with James) *Queen of the Princess Festival contest: Runner-up *Seaking Catching Day: Unknown *Grass Tournament: Disqualified (as "Eissej") *Sumo Conference: Disqualified (as "Jessiyaki") *Pokémon Orienteering: Unknown *Pastoria Croagunk Festival: Unknown (with James) *Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament: Disqualified (as "Jessielinlin") *Scalchop King Competition: Disqualified (with James as "Jesty" and "Jacen") *Grand Harvest Festival Pokémon Sumo Tournament - Top 16 (as "Jessicalinda") *Poké Puff Contest: Preliminary round (with James) *Pokémon Sky Relay: Disqualified (with James as "Team R") Voice Actresses *'Rachael Lillis' (Seasons 1-8, Movies 1-8, Pokémon Chronicles, Mewtwo Returns) (4Kids) *'Michele Knotz' (Season 9-present, Movie 9-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) (PUSA/TAJ) *'Megumi Hayashibara' (Japanese; IL002-AG084, AG093-present) *'Akiko Hiramatsu' (Japanese; AG085-AG092) *Annelie Berg (Swedish) *Lena Meieran (Norwegian) *Hilde de Mildt (Dutch) *Scarlet Cavadenti (née Lubowski), Claudia Loessel (German) *Emanuela Pacotto (Italian) *Michaella Antoniou (Greek) *Lee Seon (Korean) *Ann Hjort (Danish) *Marina Vinyals (Catalan) Trivia *Jessie's and James' English names derive from the notable outlaw Jesse James. *In Plant It Now... Diglett Later, an old woman says to Jessie that she is 120 years old and Jessie says that's 10 times her age, meaning that she is 12 years old. Because Jessie and James are described as idiotic, it could just be bad math on her part, or a typical case of a vain woman claiming to be younger than she really is, which would be within Jessie's character. *In some scenes Jessie is seen without lipstick. Most of these scenes were bloopers but few were on purpose. Examples would be of her as a child and when she was working out at the gym. *Despite her and James being major characters throughout the anime and manga, they have only appeared in the first Generation games. *Jessie is the only female main character to appear in all generations of the anime as Misty only appeared as a main character in 2 generations while May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena have so far only appeared in 1 generation as a main character. *In the official Cartoon Network site for Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies, it had a typo for Jessie that it did not have an "I" included in the character selection on the Title Header.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/pokemon/characters/index.html *Out of her teammates, Jessie has the biggest appetite. as reveled in episodes: Choose it or Lose it, Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine, Doc Brock, and An Egg Scramble. *Originally, Jessie's hair was a pinkish shade of magenta that often would vary in a reddish shade of magenta; however, starting from "Here's Lookin' At You, Elekid", it became a purplish shade of magenta. *Jessie is shown to care about her Pokémon despite her nasty temperament. *Jessie is the second main character to trade a Pokémon back. The first is Ash in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. *Jessie was probably named after the famous Missourian outlaw Jesse James considering Jessie is an outlaw/robber too. Gallery References es:Jessie pl:Jessie ru:Джесси Category:Main characters Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Coordinators Category:Performers Category:Wallace Cup Competitors Category:Double Performance Competitors Category:Grand Festival Competitors Category:Revived Characters